


Tuesday's Gone With The Wind

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs will thaw Tig out and bring him back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday's Gone With The Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stharridan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/gifts).



> Notes: Written for stharridan. Hope you enjoy it, bb.  
> Prompt: lyric prompt: "Tuesday's gone with the wind."

Tig lights a cigarette and Chibs takes a seat beside him at the bar, pouring them both a shot of whiskey.

"You doin' okay, brother?" Chibs asks, knocking back the shot.

"I guess." Tig shrugs. He's as okay as any of them really can be. The Cartel bullshit makes the Club seem like it's spiraling out of control and they're all losing footing, not knowing where the ground is going to crumble underneath them.

Chibs steals his cigarette and Tig lets him, watching absently, not really caring. He feels detached from it all, cold, empty. He's been feeling off ever since getting out of prison and nothing seems to make it better. Not booze, not drugs, not women, not even riding. Nothing.

"Come on, Tigger." Chibs coaxes, pressing the full shot glass into his hands. Tig looks down at it and then tosses it back, feeling it burn at his insides briefly before the ice settles back over him.

Chibs tugs him down off the bar stool and leads him back into the dorms and Tig knows what's coming next. It's been a while for them. Since before Tig went to prison. Not even the night he got out did they spend together.

He lets Chibs push him gently into the room and close the door behind them and he lets Chibs kiss him, even kisses back, but he knows Chibs feels the difference, feels the lack of passion.

Chibs doesn't say anything about it, just presses his mouth harder against Tig's and licks his way inside. He rids Tig slowly of his clothes and Tig brings his hands up to do the same for Chibs, though his is more mechanical like he's just making the motions, but not really into it anymore.

Chibs guides them back onto the bed and kisses Tig again. Tig begins to come to life underneath Chibs' insistent touches and his firm kisses that demand a reaction from Tig. Tig tangles his fingers in Chibs' hair and rocks against Chibs, moaning in pleasure.

His blood thaws and heat flushes through him, warming him for the first time in a long time. Hands trace over every inch of bared, inked, smooth skin they can find. Tig gasps and Chibs greedily swallows up every sound Tig makes, every reaction he gets from Tig. It's all his and he realises how much he's missed this, missed Tig.

They reconnect, learning what makes the other moan and gasp and whimper, clawing at the sheets, touches feather light or hard and pressing here and there. Who needs what to get the softest whine or the loudest scream.

They rock and move and shudder out their pleasure against one another and then they lay together in the silence, content to soak up the presence of each other for the night. Just the two of them for once. No one demanding they do this or they go there. No one demanding anything of them. Just calm silence that soothes their souls and cleanses their minds.

They let it all slip away on the night's wind.


End file.
